


Lugia's Mating Season

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Vore, Macro/Micro, Multi, Sheath Vore, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: When a Lugia goes into his yearly mating season, he finds taking on an Eevee as a personal toy far outmatches spending his rut alone.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.
Kudos: 103





	Lugia's Mating Season

When the tickle of instinct had driven down his spine, the Lugia knew that his mating season was abroad. It was hard to ever deny those sensations crawling across his skin and through his nerves. Though his mating seasons were normally manageable, he couldn’t help but feel the build up of uncomfortable, tense desire that was welling in the pit of his belly. It was driving him onto the decision to leave the comfortable domain of his nest that morning, flying out to try and find a reasonable solution to the trouble that was beginning to plague him. The thought of finding a partner would be difficult; there were few Pokemon close to his own size that would serve as suitable mates, though as he swept low over a watering hole he particularly favored for his flights outside of his domain.   
  
It was then, laying eyes on a small Eevee also at the watering hole, that he had an idea. The other creature wouldn’t make a suitable mate for penetration, of course, not with his own size, but… it didn’t mean that he could not have a bit of fun, and a considerable amount of relief in the process. The poor smaller Pokemon didn’t expect a thing when the Lugia took to the skies again—only to sweep back down just as quickly, grasping the Normal type and lifting it straight into the air. There was the immediate trill of a shocked protest, the poor abductee squirming in the Lugia’s grasp until it realized just how far up in the sky they were—at which point it abruptly stopped wriggling, not wanting to take the risk of falling as he whimpered, shuddering in the grasp. It clearly had no idea what was in store for it, though at least if they made it closer to the ground, it would have more of a chance of getting away than it would while dangling so high up that it made the trees on the ground look like twigs.   
  
Those hopes of escape were dashed—on the various sharp rocks surrounding the high cliff the Lugia had made his nest in the side of. There would be no where for his captured ‘prey’ to run to, not without the larger Pokemon being willing to let it go. The Lugia dropped the Eevee to the nest floor before landing nearby, careful to not land on the smaller creature. Crushing it wouldn’t do him any good, though by the time their flight was over, the Lugia was moving into the full swing of what was going to be a powerful rut.   
  
It took only a look down to the shivering abductee to get him excited, and his cock slipped from the cover of flesh at his front. The Lugia got himself comfortable, moving to sit back in his nest, eyeing the Eevee as his wide feathered wing reached down to offer himself some stimulation, his cock growing to full mast, pink and fleshy with a large sheath that still distended down around it even after it slipped from his cloaca, and once it had fully swollen in front of him, it was nearly twice the Eevee’s size, and with the thick scent of arousal and his rut in the air, the Eevee now realized just why it had been brought here. The smaller Pokemon started to back up, trying to put a little distance between them, wary of the approach of the larger, though the wingspan of Lugia’s grasp swept out and pulled the Eevee closer.  
  
Her brought the Eevee to rest just over hist belly, though rather than settle down easily to have it rest against his cock, his spare wing brought down to dip just into the thick skin of the sheath rolled loosely around his tip. It was that tip that he pulled the Eevee too, giving a little bit of pressure as he placed the four legged creature’s head to the tip first, with the Eevee barely able to draw in a breath before its head began to sink against and into the Legendary’s urethra. Given the size difference, the process was only a little more difficult than the Eevee burrowing into one of its dens—it was a tight fit, but nothing that couldn’t be stimulated by the pressure of the Lugia working hard to press the smaller one down, though it did mean the Eevee’s paws were pinned back and flat against its body. The further it was pushed into the opening at the tip of the other Pokemon’s cock, the more compressed its body felt, though it was fortunate enough to find there was some supply of air between where the opening of the Lugia’s cock had been and where it had been pushed in, giving it space to breathe—even though breathing was difficult with the constant pulse and throb of the thick cock around it.  
  
As the smaller Pokemon’s head and slender shoulders disappeared within the confines of the Lugia’s cock, the larger could only settle back against the den wall, watching as his cock started to bulge with the shape of the tiny body. The Eevee was still clearly trying to struggle, and it was that struggling that made the entire experience all the more pleasurable. The Lugia was rolling his ups up now, as if thrusting inwards, but it was only helping in where he was holding the other Pokemon still above his cock. Each little thrust seemed to coax the Eevee further and further down into his cock, though he made sure to keep pushing his hand down around the little one as well, not wanting the sensation of pushing the Eevee down to be stopped by not following the motions.   
  
There was some small difficulty with getting the hips down, with their round softness offering nearly a ribbed sensation to the sensitivity of his tip, but with a little more pressure the Lugia managed to force those down as well, groaning aloud as the Eevee was visible only by the fluff of its tail and hind legs. With a singular branching wing-feather pressing hard down, he acted like the Eevee was ‘kicking’ down and the momentum of the squirming against his ‘hand’ was what fully submersed the smaller Pokemon the rest of the way down into the length of his shaft.   
  
From there, he wrapped a wing around his length again, reveling in the sensation of feeling the little one within worked down to about half way through his cock; the slender taper of his length made it that much more obvious that the Eevee was bulging his cock out form within, and rubbing along the outside and pushing him down a little further only felt eve better. It was delightful to feel the stimulation from within, with it increasing the pressure from his grasp around himself as well, throbbing in his own grasp and around the squirming, stifled Eevee. The smaller Pokemon was growing a bit more frantic, unaware that its semi-panicked movements were only pleasuring its captor. Each little squirm and kick was only making the Lugia throb, and it was slowly pushing him closer and closer to the most satisfying orgasm he’d ever had in one of these off-ruts with no real partner.   
  
When the Eevee had been worked nearly down to his base, he could feel the tension bubbling over, and all at once, his long neck stretched back and his expression tightened, a deep, guttural cry slipping from the Lugia. The burst of cum was prolonged and delayed at the same time—the Eevee was given a face full of cum without warning, though its presence in the Lugia’s cock nearly blocked the cum entirely.  
  
The Lugia was just happy to explore the sensations of the creature moving through the inside of his straining erection. He would cup his wing around the bottom of the bulge in his cock, slowly playing with it until the muscles worked the Eevee back up towards the tip, and when that didn’t give quite enough stimulation, he would slowly move it from behind the creature’s bottom, sliding him back down to where the base would throb and squeeze, threatening to pull the Eevee too far into him and possibly into his balls. The Lugia edged himself in this way, subtle and coaxing until finally, the steady, shivery throbs started to betrayed how close he was.   
  
The pressure seemed as if it was building and building within him, making him squirm against the wall and jerk his hips upwards until finally, it became too much—in a sharp burst of warmth, he came hard against his own wing and the soft bedding beneath him that he’d been rolling his hips towards, the Eevee pushed free in wave after wave of his thick seed, coating the little Pokemon in it. The Eevee gasped for fresh air once more, though fresh out of the tightness of the Lugia’s cock, it still hadn’t quite recovered enough to put up it’s earlier struggles, as much as they might have still been in vain. It took the Lugia a little bit to recover from this, but when he did, he found the Eevee starting to stir and come to its own senses as well. It was a moment of haste in which the Lugia, knowing his rut was due to last for at least a week—as mating seasons did for his kind—knew he had to keep the Eevee from getting too far away or catching itself in a position where it would get ready to start fighting back.   
  
Once the little one was able to shake itself mostly free of the cum droplets still clinging heavily to its fur, the Lugia knew that he had to stop it from causing a nuisance of itself.   
  
Though he was no where near hard, the sheath around his cock was still lingering up about three fourths of the way to the tip, and dipping the edges of his maneuverable wings to pull back the edge of his sheath with a shudder, he tipped the Eevee towards the edge of the softer flesh, before the Normal Type could begin to understand what was happening again.   
  
Rather than let the Eevee wander freely in his lair, he had a far more purposeful way of storing him. Though his cock was far more sensitive now after his orgasm, he was still lingering at half mast, the hike of mating season not allowing him to go anywhere near fully soft. So with that sheath still partially pulled back, far more than he would have been able to get his urethra open he once again pushed the little Pokemon into his body.   
  
Like a soft, fleshy hammock the Eevee fell within the confines of the Lugia's sheath, with the tight skin around the length released to let in snap flush against his cock once more. It cut off the light around it quickly, leaving it without a source to see where it was heading to once more, though at least there was room for a little more movement this time. Pressing it’s paws outwards only let the Lugia see the outline of the Eevee struggling against the softer skin of his sheath, too sturdy to actually be hurt by the movement. Every time the little one wriggled or squirmed within him, he shifted in comfortable anticipation, finding that the more the Eevee struggled within him, the more friction he got to the lower parts of his cock that never usually distended past the sheath. It was a new sensation that was almost more pleasurable than having the Pokemon work down inside cock directly instead.   
  
Just when he thought the Eevee was settling down, he could feel the attempts to squirm its way back up the side of his cock once more—but the Lugia was far too invested in letting those squirms continue, and after a moment, he sealed his wing in a curl around his sheath, blocking any attempt of the smaller Pokemon from rising up to wriggle and squirm past. With a rumbling sound of delight, he laid back to relax to watch his own personal show of the bulging sheath movement, knowing that this particular mating season was going to be the best he’d ever had.


End file.
